Salvation
by Nova.8
Summary: This wasn't just about Savitar and Killer Frost. This relationship stemmed from the bonds that had tied Caitlin and Barry together. Each pair was opposite sides of the same coin. He lifted the hand where she had injured his wrist, which was still healing, and he traced the blood that had trickled down to his thumb across her full bottom lip. She gasped. "Beautiful." He murmured ...


_**SALVATION**_

 **HE** emerged from the intimidating hunk of metal, not as a God, but definitely as a human being. Surprisingly he was a familiar man, his long legs, lithe body and wide shoulders belonged to someone Dr Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost knew intimately.

Her cold heart managed to hide the shock she felt over Savitar revealing himself to be a future version of none other than Barry Allen. The Flash. Only he was not really the Barry Allen that Caitlin knew, he was a time remnant seeking Killer Frost.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked instinctively, taking his earlier offer of salvation seriously now.

In the dense forest, his chin was lowered; his dark hair, worn slightly longer than Caitlin's Barry ever had, was swept to the side. She could not see his eyes but she saw a pleased smirk at her response curve one side of his mouth. He was definitely the image of Barry, only different. The tilt to his lips sent an excited thrill racing down her spine. It was nothing like the wide grins Barry melted Caitlin with when they had first met.

"I need you to trust me." She almost expected to hear the words "can you do that?" follow, but there was an unmistakable air of confidence in his silvery voice, making it sound lower, steadier than Barry's had ever been.

She pondered his question for a moment. He had shown himself to her when she had asked him why she should trust him and she had offered him her assistance in return. Did that proposal mean that she did indeed trust him or was she simply searching for her own cause? A purpose, that preferably went against Caitlin's principles and ideals. Caitlin had trusted Barry and he had let her down countless of times. Did Killer Frost dare trust a broken version of the Flash? She would not allow her doubts to show though so she decided to avoid answering immediately.

"The last time I trusted that face I ended up in a pipeline." She said coolly but some of her bitterness must have laced her husky voice because he chuckled.

The sound was surprising. It was almost empty but it seemed to echo within her. She knew that hollow noise well. It was not like Caitlin's genuine laughter or the endearing giggle of Barry. No, his rumble was a humour brought about by darkness. Ironically it made her shiver.

"Is it though?" The crunching of leaves told her that his dark shadow took a step closer. "The same face that is?"

Pale eyebrows rose over wide blue eyes. Even her icy defences could not stop the surprise that momentarily showed itself on her face. She realised then that he had been hiding himself from her, testing her reaction to him. She would be damned if she let him crack through her control.

Savitar's face was heavily scared on the right side. The angry red spots on melted skin and somewhat disfigured nose made him look dangerous, deadly. And yet it did not repulse her, not even for a split second. The scars drew her in. She took a step closer, tilting her white head to the side.

He was beautiful.

Caitlin's wounds gave Killer Frost white hair, made ice run through her veins and a kiss of death. Barry's mistakes gave Savitar scars that were visible. They ran deep and made his suffering all the more real for her. He was not just some villain hell bent on destruction. It was revenge. He wore his darkness with an undeniable air of confidence that enthralled her. He was no different than her and she would trust him for it.

She was so close to him now, their bodies held apart by only a whisper of air that he could displace even without his inhuman speed. If she breathed in her chest would bridge the gap between them. They would be touching. So she held her breath as he watched her, his one green eye and one marble eye looked to be lighting up with electricity. He was preparing himself for her acceptance. Of course, he knew the future.

" _One will betray you."_

That had been Savitar's prophecy through Julian. He had known all along that Caitlin would die, giving birth to Killer Frost and that she would be as loyal to him as Caitlin had been to Barry. The thought left an unpleasant taste in her mouth and she narrowed sparkling blue eyes at him.

"I won't be a disposable pawn like Caitlin was." She spat.

She made her intentions clear. They would be a team. She was not weak like Caitlin, she could corrupt flesh in an instant, draw out life forces until man met death without blinking a white eyelash.

She saw his feral smirk at her words. He knew everything about whom she had been and who she was now. It made her uncomfortable knowing that he saw straight through her. Caitlin had made herself vulnerable to Ronnie, Barry and to Hunter, but what little emotions Killer Frost possessed now, were an evolved version of Caitlin's. So what made him so sure about her?

Suddenly the whirring of metal could be heard behind her and she quickly glanced over her shoulder without turning her back on him. His suit was standing behind her. She looked back at him, narrowed blue eyes flashing angrily. She was not bothered by the impressive technology but somewhat annoyed that she had become so engrossed in him that she had not been completely aware of her surroundings. There should have been an icicle at the ready, its tip poised to damage the metal armour instead of being taken by surprise by it.

He was still watching her patiently though, like a lion waits for a deer, and that was when she saw it. His magnetic gaze was amused. Of course, the bastard was toying with her. He had known all along that she would say yes.

However, he still answered her. "You're not her and I'm not him." He whispered, his head lowering conspiratorially, the tilt of his lips knowing.

And he was right of course. He was Savitar and she was Killer Frost. They were only distorted reflections of Barry and Caitlin but armed with their counterparts' memories, they could still be a team.

So she turned icy blue eyes on his confident face before giving him a sultry smile. "Let's have some fun then."

She gasped, the air turning white around her blue lips as she was swept off her feet by thick metal arms. Savitar was in his suit again, without her seeing him move. And all she could think about was that he did not hold her the way Barry had held Caitlin. Barry's arms had been gentle, protecting Caitlin's modesty, careful not to overstep any boundaries that would send their friendship spiralling down the realm of intimacy.

Savitar held her with strength and confidence, as if he had no doubt that she liked to be there, encased in his powerful hold, wrapping her arms around his thick neck with anticipation instead of hesitation. One large metal hand shielded her face from the sting of moving air. The other was curved so intimately around a thigh that she wondered if his grip was intentional. There was no timidity to his hold, it was protective – possessive.

She was set onto her feet with surprising tenderness and that was what made her stumble for a moment. She neatened her wind-swept hair and decided that it was best for her to turn away from him, take a moment and study where she had been brought to, lest her insides start to quiver … from their speedy trip and not Savitar.

When she turned around to face him again he was out of his suit and watching her intently. Barry's gaze had never unnerved Caitlin that way before. "This isn't exactly Zeus' palace in the sky." She drawled, taking in the flickering neon lights, damp walls and musty odour.

"It serves its purpose." He shrugged broad shoulders and she knew he was not fooled by her light tone.

The scars on his face did something to her. Pronounced in the artificial light they were even more enticing than shrouded in the pale moonlight. They beckoned to her, made her want to get closer, look deeper … feel them. Touch him. He was compelling. The darkness around him was convincing her to take a step forward. She licked her blue lips.

"A pragmatist." She whispered. He did not respond and she realised then that he was waiting. Now that she was here, in his den, the walls that surrounded them felt like a seal over their agreement. "Why me?"

He took a small step closer and her nonchalance almost faltered, feeling an inconceivable urge to take a step back at the intensity of his gaze on her.

"Caitlin had always been loyal to Barry and you have never betrayed me." He replied simply and she believed him.

This wasn't just about Savitar and Killer Frost. This relationship stemmed from the bonds that had tied Caitlin and Barry together. Each pair was opposite sides of the same coin. The basic dynamics of their relationships the same, only their futures would turn out differently, she was sure of that at least. Failing to come up with a witty response to his reasoning she nodded instead and made her way towards the exit. Like Caitlin, she needed some time to herself to reassess, recalculate and re-evaluate her earlier decision.

"Where are you going to?" It was the slight hint of hesitation in his voice that made her turn around. It was the first time she found herself questioning who he was now compared to who he used to be.

"I need new clothes." She said simply, motioning to the front of her body with a bent hand.

The crème sleepwear she had left S.T.A.R Labs with had definitely seen better days. Then again, with Caitlin's dull life, she doubted it. However, there were rips on the sleeves from the hanging branches where she had met Savitar in the forest. Her pants soiled with dirt in some places. However, it really was Caitlin's blood soiling the patch of material by her ribcage that made it unbearable to wear any longer. His mismatched eyes raked over her form and she wondered if she was imagining the way his gaze flashed and her body vibrated.

"It can wait until tomorrow. It's late." His voice was stern, but his words could have been mistaken for concern.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." She raised taunting white eyebrows at him, her tone was patronising. "In fact, I prefer it." She took a step closer towards him and he followed suit. The air crackled between them. They were closer than she had previously thought.

He bent his head down, their noses almost touching. "I know." He whispered back and she felt herself leaning up towards him. Just a little more.

Her hair stung her face and she closed her eyes out of habit. Only she did not open them immediately, using the time to control her disappointment and shame. Did he know what she had been thinking of? She was glad that heat was not allowed to flame her cheeks and with a small smirk she blinked her eyelids open. He had returned and was holding out a black t-shirt for her, not unlike the one he was wearing currently.

"Here, wear this for now." He turned away from her before she could say anything more and she wondered if this is how it had played out between them before as well.

She rubbed the soft material between her fingers and bit her lip. She had no modesty or fear and could easily undress right there, in his presence, but she was unsure why she was second guessing the action, even with his back turned.

"Don't do that." He said harshly and she frowned because his back was still to her but his shoulders were stiff. He must have felt her silent question because he released a soft sigh. "Bite your lip."

She stood still for a second, teeth in her plump lower lip, before she released the flesh. Her blue mouth parted, the air turning white around her but no words came forth. Controlling her powers she focused on that instead of figuring out what to say to him. He was nothing like she imagined he would be, and while he held all of Barry's memories there was something so wrong about comparing him to Barry Allen. He was Savitar and he was far more enigmatic and enticing than Barry had ever been.

"Go to bed, Snow." It was the first time he had addressed her by a name and somehow she found that she didn't quite mind that he was using Caitlin's last name. Somehow it sounded intimate slipping from his tongue and she had to restrain herself from biting her lip again as her mind whirred with unanswered questions.

The most prominent one was, _'What had she gotten herself into?'_

 **. . .**

"You've returned empty handed." He was in his suit as he bridged the gap between them and she unhurriedly moved forward.

Her graceful steps disguised the conflict that warred inside of her. She was stronger than Caitlin, better, yet she had played games with Team Flash and that had cost her her mission.

She idly wondered if Savitar had been out and about on his own mission considering he had not bothered with his suit since she had come to their Lair, as he referred to it. She knew from wearing his clothing what he smelt like beneath his amour and she did not mind the metal he covered himself with now. It gave them an impersonal boundary that she could hide behind after her failure. Because the truth was, she had wanted to impress him. She realised then that they both used his armour to protect themselves. It was truly ironic.

"She got away. Barry and Cisco were there." She said heatedly.

"As I told you they would be." He replied sternly and suddenly his metal face was close to hers.

She preferred staring into his glowing turquoise eyes because it was safer than his intent human gaze. She could feign a courage she did not feel coupled with a defiance that had been inbred in her since Caitlin.

"Maybe there is more Caitlin Snow in you than you've led me to believe. After all, you can't go around calling yourself Killer Frost if you haven't actually killed anything, now can you?" His suit projected his voice into a mechanical roar and she was pleased it wasn't his measured tone because his carefully chosen words pricked at her skin.

She hissed at him, stepping closer, raising the heels of her boots. His words only served to intensify the battle raging inside of her. Why was Caitlin deciding to make an appearance now when she had worked so hard to silence her counterpart? The damn nuisance had been weak, Caitlin had died in S.T.A.R Labs, and the silly thing had no right to intervene now. Killer Frost was in control. But Savitar could see right through her, he knew she was struggling. She would never admit it though.

"You think I let them get away on purpose?" She questioned sharply, refusing to back down from him. He remained silent and she knew he was studying her behind his suit. It incensed her. "What, did you expect me to show up with blood on my hands?"

"I think you need to be reminded of who you really are. I offered Killer Frost a chance to be a God with me, but I can't have Caitlin stopping you from doing what needs to be done. She does not have it in her."

Savitar bowed before her and she felt her throat catch as he stood from his suit, the obedient metal levitating to hang on its hooks behind him. He started to pace around her and she did her best not to swivel around and keep both her eyes on him. She felt dread curl in the pit of her stomach for the first time since she had come to learn of his identity.

"I know who I am." She said slowly, determinedly.

"Do you?" He mocked and she could feel his eyes searing her skin.

Unable to contain herself any longer she spun around to face him. His smirk was feral and his eyes were flashing. She called up all the ice in her veins, freezing herself to keep her from shaking. His predatory movements did not seize though, he kept circling her like a shark does its helpless prey and all she could do was keep up the movement out of fear.

She knew she would be dizzy soon, not because they were dancing around each other, but because he clearly wanted to do battle. Did she have it in her right now to face Savitar? Physically she could defend herself, even with Caitlin rising up like a bad case of acid reflux, but emotionally she knew she was in no fit state to take him on.

"Do you remember the way Caitlin felt when Barry had failed to save Ronnie? Her fragile little heart had bled thinking that if only her husband hadn't been so _good_. Then he would not have sacrificed his life to save a world that does not even know of his existence?" His voice was soft but cut straight through to her bone.

"That doesn't bother me." She tried her best to sound unaffected by his words but somewhere in the deepest caverns of her mind they haunted Caitlin in the unsteady prison Killer Frost kept her in.

"It bothered Cait." She did not miss the dark humour lacing his silky voice.

"I'm not her." She swirled around in fury and grabbed the fronts of his t-shirt with fuming hands to stop his circling, her pale fingers stark against the dark material of his shirt.

He looked down at her hands before grabbing her wrists, his grip vice like, he pulled her closer and she collided against him. Her angry fists were balled against his firm chest but she could not freeze him. He was moving against her, ensuring the effects of her powers wore of instantly. Her body vibrated and her face tilted towards him.

"If it wasn't for her then you wouldn't be standing here. Remember the way she loved Barry. The way Caitlin stood by him day and night, fixing him every single time he broke himself, staying by his bedside the entire night after Zoom injured his spine. Do you remember how he asked for Iris in his sleep? It must have made something in your gut twist because it had been you holding his hand all through the night. It reminded you of how lonely you truly were, hadn't it?"

"How?" She whispered. Barry could have come to and realised that she – Caitlin – had fallen asleep on his arm, but he couldn't have possibly understood Caitlin's feelings. Could he?

She was frozen to the spot and she realised then that she was not emitting frost any longer. He was holding her arms now, she wasn't quite sure when that had happened, his fingers digging into her flesh.

Who was she now?

Savitar did not answer her though, instead he continued to dredge up memories that made Caitlin rise like a phoenix from the ashes and she wasn't quite sure she understood why.

"Barry allowed you to be taken by Zoom, even after you had stepped in and pleaded with Zoom for his life, he did not come and find you. He did not save you." Savitar was no longer talking to Killer Frost.

A tear rolled down her eye, it did not crystallize on her cheek and she knew then that her eyes had changed colour, that they were no longer ice blue but bright brown. She closed them in shame.

"I thought you wanted Killer Frost. Why are you dredging up – the past?" Her voice broke and she new then that Caitlin was so close to the surface that she was almost lost.

"You are Killer Frost. Barry made you who you are. He created you long before his selfish actions brought Flash Point into existence. He never loved Caitlin enough to save her. I'm the one holding you right now. I am your salvation. All that pain and suffering Caitlin feels, it makes you weak, it holds you back, you know that. Gods are free of all this, you know how to let go."

She shook her head and in turn he shook her. "Look at me!" He demanded. His voice was harsh now. "Remember your words to him in that blasted pipeline. He has Iris. He doesn't care about the rest of you. He's doing everything he possibly can to save her but he forsake Caitlin in her greatest time of need, only allowing you to come forth when he needed to use you to save Iris. I appreciate Killer Frost. I know you. I want you, Snow."

His words struck a familiar nerve that felt ingrained in her, a switch had been flicked and suddenly she felt her skin prickle again. A chill formed at the base of her spine and her veins became icy. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest and the tears on her cheeks froze. They cracked and fell to the dusty ground.

"Be free." He told her with a gentler voice this time. "Be free from the pain and suffering of man and from Caitlin. Kill the girl."

And she knew then that murder ripped at your conscience and while that could destroy some, it freed others. Like Savitar and like her. He was not a slave to Barry's memories and feelings any longer and she did not have to be entrapped by Caitlin's either.

"Or would you rather go back to being Caitlin Snow?" With this mocking whisper he pushed her back with enough force to make her stumble. She landed hard on her bottom. It irked her that all along she had been relying on him to stand. Hadn't she just told herself that she was stronger than Caitlin?

Arctic blue eyes glared at his cruel smirk and she wondered how close they had been in the future for him to know her so well. He stabbed at all her vulnerability until it bled and shrivelled up into nothing so that she could become colder still. He knew all of her, not just Caitlin or Killer Frost, but both of her personas combined.

His thin lips curled in distaste. "Pathetic." He muttered. "No wonder Team Flash has no use for you. How many villains and anti heroes have they aligned themselves with so far, and yet they discard you away like yesterday's trash, trying to find a stupid cure to bring Caitlin back. They hate you and even if you give in and return to them, Caitlin's tainted now, they will never look at her the way they used to. They will always see Killer Frost instead. But you're no good to them, how can they trust you, either of you. You're useless."

Anger burned inside of her, fogging her thoughts as she watched him with deadly intent. She stood up slowly, leaving Caitlin on the floor. Rage stung her like angry hail pelting against a window trying to break it. Her hands reached out of their own accord, icy vapour gushing forward.

He was quicker though, of course, and he saw it coming. Suddenly he was behind her, pulling at her long hair so that her back arched painfully. She struggled against him but he was also gripping both her wrists behind her back. Damn him.

"Are you angry, Snow?" His nose brushed her earlobe and she could have sworn he was sniffing her white hair.

"No, just awake." She commented slyly and took advantage of his distraction.

Her hands formed an icicle that she managed to stab into the wrist that was pulling painfully at her hair. He released her in surprise and pain, with an indrawn curse he pulled the frozen blade out of his flesh and threw it away with a grunt. Its shattering noise made something break free inside of her and she launched herself at him in a blaze of white fury.

His head hit the cold concrete floor with a satisfying thump. She straddled him and she was pleased when he groaned even though he was still conscious. She flung her head to the side, white tresses hanging over one shoulder as she inched closer towards him.

She gave him all the time to regain his bearings as her descent was slow and purposeful. She let him know exactly what she was planning to do and his eyes watched her. There wasn't the slightest hint of hesitation on his part and for the first time she felt something more than a thrill of excitement over using her powers build in her stomach. Their lips touched. And while she was drawing heat from him, her lips unmoving, simply placed against his own, his head was lifted off the ground.

She opened her eyes and found him watching her fixedly. There was no struggle in his enigmatic gaze, just as there was none in his body as he allowed her to take from him. She saw him start to decompose but it was slow going. He was vibrating against her with a startling control over his speed and a different kind of heat unfurled in the pit of her belly. He had not been caught off guard.

Feeling like she had actually lost she sniffed at him in disdain and made to move away. However, he grabbed a hold of her arms and rolled her over forcefully. His domineering position clearly said that he was the one in control now. His body was not touching hers; even his hands were flat on the floor on either sides of her head now. Her nails dug into her palms as she controlled her power and kept herself from reaching for him.

"Did you have your fill?" He whispered and she licked her lips before shrugging a shoulder defiantly. His eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

"I took pity on you." She murmured unconcernedly and he chuckled that dark sound that caressed her senses in the most inappropriate ways.

He finally touched her, raising her arms above her head, fingers pressing against her skin with rough movements. And yet his touch was the most delightful thing she had ever experienced and it took all of her willpower not to lift her hips and arch into him or pierce an icicle straight through his chest.

He lifted the hand where she had injured his wrist, which was still healing, and he traced the blood that had trickled down to his thumb across her full bottom lip.

She gasped. She had never shed blood before but this was her doing. She had made him bleed and now she was tasting her spoils for the first time. It was intimate, it was mesmerising.

"Beautiful." He murmured appreciatively and there was something so sincere in his voice that she felt restless beneath him. She jerked, caged by his agile body and he grinned wickedly before lowering his head. His mouth was inches from hers, his hot breath making it hard for her to breathe. "Is this what you want?"

Her only answer was to glare hard at him and his eyes flashed before his mouth met hers. His lips were harsh against hers, demanding and rough. She mewled, wrapping her legs around his waist and he rocked into her with such intensity that moisture pooled between her thighs making her hiss in pure pleasure.

He groaned against her mouth, his breath ragged. He smelt electric, like the wind that carried the ethereal scent of an impeding storm. He trailed his long fingers down the column of her neck.

"Make that noise again." He said roughly, his voice not as controlled as it normally was when he spoke to her.

His hot lips were on her neck and she savoured the contrasting sensations between his body and hers. She could feel the abrasive skin of his scarred cheek against her smooth face. She felt him smile as he kissed her pulse.

"Why don't you make me?" She challenged and his hands ran up the length of her arms again, his thumb rubbing at her pulse point on her left wrist before he pressed his thumb down. Electricity flowed through her veins and she realised then that not only was he more skilled at using his powers than Barry was, but she was certain that Savitar also had way better uses for them as well.

Her core clenched together and the movement sent spikes of pleasure racing up her belly. She felt highly charged and she instinctively reached for him, her nails dug into his back, pulling him closer. No words were needed as he ripped off her clothes with lightning speed, even thought that leather outfit was her favourite one so far. She tugged at his t-shirt impatiently and suddenly it was gone.

She was intrigued to find bruised patches of skin across his defined abdomen and she ran her nails harshly down the scarred tissue. He hissed, arching into her and she met his erection with her own wet desperation. She reached for his belt buckle, freezing it so that it shattered into a thousand pieces in her hold and there was no greater pleasure than watching him shudder beneath her deliberate touch.

He was inside her, filling her, stretching her, before she could even prepare herself for the intrusion but she could not complain. His strokes were hard, but not fast. It was like he was savouring the way she felt around him. She met his every thrust with the rise of her hips and they both spent time giving and taking equally. Some part of her also attributed their synchrony to their competitive streaks – and not just their intense attraction to one another and inexplicable chemistry. They craved the challenge of outdoing the other, seeing who could make the other cry out more, but she knew it was more than just that as well. Their intimacy felt oddly like passion and fire and all the things that Killer Frost and Savitar were supposed to be devoid of.

His hands still held her wrists, his body curving flexibly with every thrust and her full breasts heaved. His eyes never left hers and she looked at him unabashedly. His skin was hot inside her cool dampness and she felt the familiar clenching of her stomach and core muscles.

She wasn't quite ready to let go though and he must have sensed it because he quickened his pace. He growled at her in desperation and she knew that he needed her to orgasm so that he could take as much of his pleasure from her own, but she continued to watch him, sparkling eyes determined. Caitlin might have shied away from such intimacy but Caitlin was dead.

So she bit her bottom lip purposefully and she saw his green eye flash gold before he groaned. Unable to hold onto his self control any longer he spasmed inside of her as he reached his climax. It was only then, when his entire being was caught in the bliss of sexual pleasure, that she decided to let go, arching her spine as she exploded around him. There combined releases explosive in a way that it should not have been.

He did not move away from her or out of her and she did not complain when he rolled onto his back and tugged her with so that she was tucked at his side. His fingers trailed lazy lines down her spine and if she wasn't as cold as ice she might have shivered from the intimate contact. His other hand was wound tight into her fair hair, twirling the locks around and around his fingers, watching them with an open fascination he had not shown her right up until this point in time.

Her own fingers were idly tracing the scars on his body as if she knew exactly where each one was and how they had come to be. Then she realised that maybe she did, in the future, and she learn about him soon enough as well.

She marvelled at the effect they had on one another and suddenly she had the most dangerous thought …

Maybe Killer Frost was to Savitar what Iris was to Barry. She bit her bottom lip, tasting his left over blood there and she realised that at some point in the midst of their consuming sex, she must have bit her lip so hard that it had bled. Her blood mixed with his and she licked at the combination, tasting the acidic thickness and rawness it produces. Suddenly she found herself thirsty. He turned his head more to the side to get a better look at her and something shifted in his once guarded gaze.

"Hello, Killer Frost." He said openly and she smiled wickedly.

 **. . .**

 **Author's Note:** If you've come this far, then thanks for reading. _This is my very first attempt, so do let me know what you think, please. I have a few more ideas to go with the other scenes we see of Savitar and Killer Frost in season three and my own twists on them, like I did with this piece, one in Savitar's point of view and the last in Killer Frosts, but let's see how this fairs with you guys first._


End file.
